The Zero's Arcana
by Aura.Bro
Summary: Minato was stuck as the seal for the rest of everyone's life... Or at least that's how it was supposed to go. Elizabeth, a friend of Minato found a way to help him escape, but to do that, he must be sent away. What will happen if he gets sent on a magical world? Let's find out.


Well, I've asked around on whether or not I should remake this. Got more yes than no, so I hope this time around would be a little bit better.

I also noticed that I didn't like it as well, it was as the anonymous (brobrofireflower). Speaking of which, use an account brobro, I want some opinions whenever I make new chapters, yours could help too.

There's also the fact that Minato was a little too OoC for everyone's liking, so just to remember is Character, I rewatched a youtube series called (Persona 3: She goes for a walk). It's hilarious, all persona 3 fans, I recommend you watch it, or rewatch it.

and to the anonymous person called (David) if you're going to flak someone, have the balls to use an account why don't you?, constructive criticisms are okay since it helps the authors get better (as stated above with brobro), furthermore, I don't even go to the [ArchivesofourOwn] site. Their system is too jumbled up for people to use easily and lastly, why would I need to copy paste someone else's work when I can make my own?

forgetting about that anonymous troll, let's get on with the show.

And sorry, for the aggravation that most of you seemed to have gotten from the previous version, hope this chapter doesn't inspire as much rage as the previous one.

**Click that review button and tell me what you think people! I want to know your thoughts about this story/chapter after all.**

Disclaimer: Neither of these two are owned by me.

* * *

><p><strong>Seal to the World<strong>

A figure stands near a door. A very big door, that has a statue of a boy, holding the door shut.

This boy was Arisato Minato, it was you. You felt bored, nothing to do but stay here and guard the door if ever Erebus comes to bring the world's destruction but it's fine. You'd rather do this than let someone else do it for you.

If there was ever one thing you regret however, it was definitely not being able to eat food. You could go for some Peta-Wac set right about now.

"Minato-Sama, I've finally found a way for you to live again." the figure happily announced, based on the voice it was a girl.

She often visited you, it would've been nice if you can talk to her, just to ease her worries but that didn't seem to be the point today.

"I, Elizabeth, has finally found a solution to revive you and stop the end from coming to this world." her happy smile was not long however before it suddenly turned sad along with her tone.

"Sadly, you may not be allowed to come back here or else the solution will break."

If you could, you would raise your eyes in wonder at what she meant, you want her to explain more in detail but she doesn't even know you're conscious.

A man with a pointy nose and a man wearing an all blue clothes motif entered the vicinity.

You recognize the man with the pointy nose, the one on his side however was new to you.

"Sister, the preparations are ready."

"Thank you, Theo." she nodded and looked at the pointy nosed man next to the now named Theo.

"But I must say, this is quite an ingenious plan you came up with Elizabeth, but as it stands, risks are present and the chances of success are next to nothing. Should we fail, the world might cease to exist. Are you up to it?"

You wanted to stop them, risks are risks no matter what, and the fate of the world isn't something to lightly bet on.

She gave the question no more than a second before she nodded in confirmation.

The three soon went into position as they proceeded with their plan.

Everything went smoothly as the statue suddenly emitted a white ball of light and was quickly swallowed by some sort of black rift. The statue, still on it's place.

You felt this overwhelming pull, you tried to fight against it but it was not meant to be.

_'The rest is up to you now, Minato-Sama. Find a way to get back, or live your life the way you're supposed to. I just want you to be happy.' _she grasped her two hands together in a praying position. She remembered the time when she was taught how to pray in a shrine, she now prays for his safety.

* * *

><p><strong>?<strong>

You don't know where you are right now after getting sucked in, all you remember is whatever that plan Elizabeth had worked and you're now free... Wherever this place is.

You focus your mind, removing all thoughts the current situation to reassemble yourself, you don't sense the personas you once had before offering yourself as the seal.

You try to sense other personas inside of you, to no avail, almost all but two personas are left with you. You are left with the two persona closest to you, [**Orpheus**] and [**Thanatos**]

You sigh as you opened your eyes, you check to see if you have anything with you other than the S.E.E.S. Uniform, the evoker is with you so that's a relief. With nothing else to do now except wait for something else to happen, you decide it's better to rest.

On the plus side, at least you can eat food again. This thought made a small smile appear on your face as you close your eyes getting ready for some rest. Being unable to move for a very long time thanks to the seal tired your body out after all.

Alas, even that was not meant to be as you were once again sucked in by another rift. This day just keeps getting better and better.

* * *

><p><strong>[?'s PoV]<br>?**

_'All of the second year students are gathered here right now to summon their very own familiars. Including me... Can I even do this? No! Don't think like that! I can do this! I'll show everyone that I'm not a zero! I am Louise Francoise le Blanc de la Valliere!'_

"Alright students, is that everyone?" Colbert-sensei called out.

"Wait, Sensei! Valliere still hasn't summoned hers." they both looked at me as I clutched my wand in my hands.

"I see, Miss Valliere, are you ready?" I nodded, it's now or never.

"Everyone get behind covers!"

"No, that won't work, go inside the building!"

Many more of these kind of harassment was thrown about, I ignore their comments, I'll show them all that I am a great magician.

I started the incantation, the grip on my wand getting stronger and stronger. _'I can do this. I know you're out there, Familiar. Please, please, answer my call.'_

"I, Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière, in the name of the great Five Pentagon Powers, following my fate, summon a familiar." I raised my wand to the skies as I finish my incantation, and then...

***BOOM***

"Did she fail again?"

"Maybe she did, remember that it always explodes like this every time she flunks a spell?"

_'Snickers and laughter crowd the area, but they're wrong. I'm sure of it. I felt something during that explosion, I didn't fail, on the contrary! I'm sure I summoned a beautiful, galant, strong and very powerful Familiar! Just you all wait, once the cloud of dust clears out, you'll all be surprised by my familiar!'_

* * *

><p>Well this day just got better. You just <em>'awakened' <em>from the seal and your luck is already bad. If only this luck was a written result in paper like the ones in temples, you'd already have tied it and went on your way.

You look around to see where you are _this time. _What you see or lack thereof surprises you. Around you is a cloud of dust. You wait for a while for it to dissipate and as soon as it does, what greeted you was a sight to be seen, at least for you anyways.

It's been a very long time since you've seen other humans, you look around and all you see are humans, almost all are wearing the same type of clothing too. Must be a school or something?

Suddenly, almost all of the people present laughed as they continued to point at both you and the girl with pink hair in front of you. While what they were doing is rude, you were used to ignoring people like this, sadly, the girl in front of you... Was not.

She was shaking in anger, so much so that she was gripping the stick in her hands so hard that it was bending, it's surprisingly sturdy since normally, it would've snapped in half.

You decide to block out the laughter as you continue your observation on the surroundings.

Now that you notice it, almost all of the people here have varying colors for hair, upon even CLOSER inspection, you notice something that wasn't supposed to be out in the open among humans. Mythical beings. Salamanders, imps and there's even a griffon and a dragon in the skies! Yet none of the people here are panicking.

You immediately know that, wherever this place is... It's not the world you were used to. Forget bad luck, this is worse luck.

You hear a voice near you as you shift your attention to the girl from before, she was apparently arguing with an older looking male and by the looks of it, she was losing. She backed away from the man a little while later and afterwards stared at you with her pink eyes, you monotonously stare back and neither of you blinked for a while.

You suddenly notice the girl in front of you has puckered her lips as she descended her head towards yours, you instinctively use your left hand to block her and your lips from touching. You felt her soft lips touch your palm before she backed away and glared angrily at you.

You wondered why she was so angry, she was the one trying to kiss you, before you can even think of other reasons why she would get angry, you felt a hot and scorching pain sear through your left hand. You grit your teeth and balled your hand into a fist trying to at the very least, lessen the pain.

A few agonizing moments later, you feel the pain vanish as if it was never even there in the first place, you laid your back straight to the ground to rest, the tiredness you felt from when your body first moved again, added with all these mind-blowing events. This is just too much.

You here a voice. You lazily look at the direction where it's coming from only to find out that it was the same girl that tried to kiss you from before. She kept trying to talk to you, and obviously failing, you finally decided to speak up even though you're sure you wouldn't understand one another.

As expected, she looked at you weirdly, of course she would. You'd do the same if you weren't so tired. She took her wand like stick and held it like some magician would and after a few seconds later.

***BOOM***

A mini explosion above your head suddenly burst out. You quickly stood up and seriously surveyed the surrounding to see who would suddenly attack you like that.

"Was that supposed to be a translation spell? Or were you trying to kill the plebeian you summoned?" You heard a haughty voice from the left, you quickly look to who it was.

"Sh-Shut up! It worked you know!" another voice, this time it came from the girl who you previously couldn't understand. Did they changed the language they're using? Or maybe that explosion from before had something to do with it, either way you need to tell them that you understand them.

They both looked at you in surprise, mostly the snobby rich kid from before.

"Hu-Humph, guess you can make some spells work after all."

"Of course I can! And you!" she pointed at you. "Why did you refuse to accept my kiss?!" you explain your reason.

"Don't act so conceited. You're only a familiar, a contract between master and familiar is different from an affectionate kiss." her logic is really... Shallow. You questioningly gaze at her but her statement stand true, for her at least.

"A-anyway, from now onward, you are to serve me as my familiar since the contract now stands. The mark on your hand signifies your status as my familiar, you better be grateful to be my familiar." she looked away, you paid no attention to what she said as you looked onto the said mark, and sure enough, it was there.

Zero. That was the mark. The mark of a new beginning, the mark of the fool, the number that signifies both start... And end.

"Well, well, lookie here, the mark is a zero! How fitting." the snobby kid from before was gone, in exchange for him however was now a blonde haired boy, even more snobbish than the last.

As soon as he mentioned the word 'Zero' everyone around laughed at both me and my supposed _'master'_ with the exception of the older man from before and a few other ones.

"Oh? Are you looking for a fight Guiche? I'll take you on." she was furious! Unlike before, when she was talking to you, that was just petty anger, what she's showing right now is pure anger.

"Alright that's enough! Both of you. everyone has finished their summoning and as such, class is now dismissed. You may all do as you like for the rest of the day." from the way he spoke, it's obvious that the bald man was a teacher, at his command, the students scrambled away to their own different directions.

Including the your _'Master'_ and ultimately, you, as you got dragged around by her via collar and leash. You can easily break the collar if only you had the energy to do it. You'd rather just go wherever this girl plans to go to.

As it turns out, the place she planned to go to was a room, apparently her dorm room, if it could even be called that. With all the high class furniture around, this place could easily pass a hotel room of some sort.

While looking around, you fail to recognize the girl with you was now removing her clothes, you try to stop her but she would only retort with the whole master and familiar business, nothing will get through to her so you decide to just go ahead and do whatever she says for the time being.

"Wash these for me."

All you see in your arms are her cape, the uniform she just wore and a pair of... Panties.

You tell her you're okay with washing her clothes but her underwear is a whole different matter! She retorts once again.

"If you don't want to, that's fine. I'm sure you're not hungry anyways."

...

* * *

><p>Here you are now. Somewhere outside of this big school, washing clothes... This is humiliating. A hero that sacrificed his own life for the betterment of the world... Is now washing a spoiled girl's clothes. Underwear included too.<p>

You sigh once more. She's lucky you wanted to have something to eat for the moment if not... Well, you don't really know what you'd do either way.

A moment later and you're already finished with the clothes. This is easier than the time Junpei made you help in washing his clothes as a favor. He was slow and easily bored, thus leaving you with most of HIS clothes to wash for yourself.

Well, he did _'treat' _you to some food afterwards so all was well.

You wonder how they are now as you raise your hand and grasp the air in the sky as you notice there are two moons instead of one. You wonder how many more differences does this world have from yours?

Guess there's only one thing to do to know... It's to live and find out.

* * *

><p>Well, there you have it the revised version. I prefer a <strong>'Blank-slate'<strong> kind of thing better than what I did last. PM me and tell me what you think about this, was it better than the last? was it worse? and why? The answers can help me get the story to be better.


End file.
